Cause My Headphones Aren't Actually On
by Isa Lunari
Summary: Demyx confesses his 'maybe' love for Zexion. At the lunch table. When Zexion's only a few feet from him. But, it's okay, Zexion has his headphones on, right? Wrong. Zemyx Akuroku RiSo LarxNam T for swear words Highschool AU Oneshot


**A/N:I honestly have no idea where this came from...I blame Pandora, that lovely box of music~**

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p>The lunchroom was really quite standard. The line was at one end of the rectangular room. There were six rows of long tables. The kind that has the stool-like chairs attached at their bases. They were an ugly purple color. The floor was a linoleum blah, and the walls had mystery meat stains from the last food fight or six.<p>

We shall go over here, to the far back. No, further. STOP. There.

This little section of tables is usually overlooked due to the people sitting here. Said people would be Larxene, the sadist with blond bug-like hair. Axel, the redheaded pyro leech. Roxas, said leech's cute blond leechee. Riku, is the silver -no Sora, it's NOT gray!- haired leader of the school's gymnastics and dance classes. Sora would usually be over at this section, but he had to work with Namine -who would also be over here- on a music piece.

Then there's the two we are going to focus on. Zexion and Demyx to be exact.

While most of the table was chattering away about Namine and Larxene -who was glaring quite murderously at Axel's grinning face- Zexion had a pair of silencing headphones pulled over his ears. Now, to most people it would seem that he was listening to some sort of loud music. His headphones were plugged into his phone, and said phone was laying on the table, showing that it was halfway through some random song. In fact, the volume was off, and Zexion was listening closely to the conversation.

It had drifted from Axel and Roxas, over to Sora and Riku, and now was on the subject of, and I qoute Axel here, "When the fuck Larxy baby was gonna make a move on our dearest little Nami." It was obvious why she was glaring at him. It was also mildly suprising that she hadn't staked him with her Kunai yet, a sure point that they were on the right track. And then after that would be lovely...

Axel smiled at her, willing to the issue to rest, before turning to the blond across from him. "So tell us Demyx, who do you write all those love songs about huh?" Demyx was busy tuning his sitar, tones pittering out from the instrument every few minutes.

"Huh? Oh..um...heh. Nobody. Just, listen to the radio! None of those songs are ever really about anybody, why would mine be?" He shakes his head, not even looking up. He plucks a string and winces at the tone it makes, quickly adjusting it.

"Oh, really then?" Larxene grins maliciously, "His headphones are on, the music is playing, and I bet you my left antennae he isn't listening." She smirks at him. "Everybody knows Demyx. Just man up and ask him out."

Demyx sputtered. "How did you...but..I never even...HOW?"

"Oh, yanno. You just told us." Roxas added in, poking Demyx in the ribs.

"Shit," he mutters at the table. "Yeah, though..I..I think I might love him..."

There are a few 'Holy shit's,' and a 'Never thought it'd be that much.' Sora's giving him a funny look. Riku's head is cocked to one side, openly staring at Zexion.

* * *

><p>Zexion glanced around the table from behind his bangs. So...it was true then. He'd had to make sure. He grimaced at his phone -might as well look the part- before poking it to turn it off. He slid off the headphones, loving how the conversation that was blooming ground to an utterly silent halt.<p>

"What are you all staring at me for?" He hummed. "The song was distastful, I have no idea why it was even on." He glared at them, "continue your mindless conversations about whatever. I have a...question for Demyx."

They all turn and stare at Demyx, who is infact, blushing bright red. "Umm...Zexion, what um..what did you hear?"

Axel starts laughing at him, "Busted!"

"So Demyx, how long?"

"Shit!" And Demyx practically leaps out of his chair. Flinging himself for the door at the opposite end of the room.

Zexion calmly gets up, setting his headphones on the table before taking off after him.

A large portion of the room starts to stare as Demyx trys to fling himself out the doors, forgetting they're pull not push. He fumbles with them long enough for Zexion to barrell into him from behind.

"Ow. Fucking floor is slippery dammit." Zexion mutters, he presses his hands into Demyx's shoulders before turning the blond around, locking the other's hands beside his head along the door. "Did you mean it?" Demyx coughs nervously, then nods. "Did you really mean it Demyx? Don't fuck with me! After..no. You better not be messing with me." He leans forward, heedless of the silent cafeteria that has been watching, and presses their lips together.

The table in the back corner cheers.

Demyx's last coherent thoguht was that Larxene owes him a chunk of her precious hair.


End file.
